


Newtmas Drabbles

by YourFavFreckledFiend



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Page 250, Short & Sweet, Tad sad, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFavFreckledFiend/pseuds/YourFavFreckledFiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just short Newtmas drabbles Maybe more to come. Super fluffy, might not be later. We'll see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Campfire Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Thomas sit together at a campfire and steal kisses.

Newt and Thomas sat together away from everyone else at the campfire in the Glade. They sat chatting, stealing small kisses, and giggling.

"You're such a shuck face ," Newt said looking at Thomas. Thomas frowned slightly before Newt said, "but you're my shuck face, Tommy, so get your cute butt over here."

Newt gestured to his lap. Thomas grinned widely and looked at Newt with his heart swelling. Thomas nestled himself between Newt's legs. Newt tucked Thomas's head under his chin, pressed a kiss to his forehead, and hummed. He wasn't even sure what song he was humming, but it felt right. Newt closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around brunet. Thomas leaned back into Newt's chest, listening to his humming and the steady beat of his heart. Thomas loved the feeling of the vibration coming from blond's throat. 

After a few moments of sitting peacefully like this, Thomas turned his head slightly and began to place small kisses on the base of Newt's neck, loving feeling the vibration from the humming go through him. 

"Tommy?" Newt mumbled.

"Yeah?" Thomas said into his neck.

"I love you." Newt replied.

Thomas turned his head to look at Newt's warm chocolate eyes and pressed their lips together. Newt tilted his head making their noses brush against each other. Thomas licked the Brit's bottom lip, asking for entrance which was gladly given. Newt traced circles on Thomas's hips as if to say 'I got you.' The brunet curled his hand around Newt's neck, pulling them closer together. And in that moment, they didn't need air. Each other's kisses were needed more than oxygen. 

Thomas pulled back from the kiss out of breath, pressing their foreheads together. Their noses almost touching, like an Eskimo kiss.

"I love you too, Newt," Thomas said before sealing their lips back together. Thomas could feel Newt grin against his lips. Everything was perfect in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fluffy. This is probably the fluffiest thing I will ever write


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is having nightmares and Newt comforts him.

After being out of the Maze and in the Scorch, Thomas began to have nightmares. What about? Different things. Most of them memories, like being back in the maze, his friends dying, grievers chasing him, WICKED. But this time he dreamt of something worse. Much, much worse. 

Thomas dreamed of of Newt turning into a crank and the blond asking him to kill him. Thomas woke up drenched in sweat and breathing hard. 

"Tommy, are you," Newt said watching Thomas, his brow furrowed in concern, "Are you alright?" 

Thomas sat up and tried to nod, but his body betrayed him as he shook his head, tears streaming down his face. 

Newt moved to comfort Thomas and enveloped him in a hug. Thomas's breathing calmed and he pulled back from the hug. 

"What happened, Tommy?" Newt asked his warm eyes full of worry. 

All Thomas could do was shake his head. 

"Come on, love. I know you've been having nightmares. Just tell me what happened."

Thomas took in a shaky breath. 

"It was you. You-you were a crank an-and," Thomas said not wanting to tell the rest.

"And what, Tommy? Please tell me. So I can help understand."

Thomas bit his lip.

"You asked me to kill you," Thomas said, his voice in a hoarse whisper, "You were crying and said 'Please, Tommy. Please.' It was just too real."

"Oh god, Tommy. I can't imagine," Newt said, not sure what else to say, "I'm sorry."

Newt pulled Thomas into a warm embrace again, slowly stroking the brunet's head.

"You know what the worst part was?" Thomas said sniffing. 

"What?"

"I did it. I shot you," Thomas said tears spilling onto Newt's shoulder, "I killed you to put you out of your misery. You wanted me to. It was so real. I killed you and I can't believe I did it. I can't even imagine my life without you by my side."

Newt pulled back and pressed a kiss to Thomas's forehead and then to his lips. 

"I'm here, Tommy. I'm alive and I'm not leaving you. Not for a second," Newt said.

Thomas nodded weakly and Newt laid down, pulling Thomas down with him.

"Let's go back to sleep. Okay?" Newt asked. 

Thomas nodded and turned around, pressing his back to Newt's front. Newt wrapped an arm around him and tangled their legs together, snuggling into the brunet.

"Good night, Tommy. I love you," Newt said into Thomas's neck.

Thomas mumbled an 'I love you' back and wiped away his tears. Newt pressed light kisses and repeated 'I'm here' to the back to Thomas's neck until they fell asleep. And for the first time since he was out of the Maze, Thomas didn't have any nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughh. I almost cried writing this. Sorry if this like ripped out your heart, like it did mine.


	3. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt goes to wake up Thomas, but has a little more difficultly then he originally thought.

Newt was walking over to Thomas to wake him up for breakfast and whatnot before a day of running through the maze. When he finally reached Thomas, he couldn't help but watch as he slept. He looked so peaceful and beautiful. He must have been having a good dream since the grennie was grinning into his pillow. Newt shook his head and looked at the boy in front of him. Newt could easily count all the freckles on Thomas's face. 

Just as the blond was about wake the new runner, Thomas began to say Newt's name in his sleep. 

"Newt... Please....," Thomas mumbled as he dreamt. 

Newt chuckled and was about to wake him when the brunet said to something that stopped him. 

"Mmmm... I love you, too Newt....."

Newt smiled down at him. Had he really been that obvious with his interest in the newbie? Newt pressed his lips to Thomas's for a quick moment, just to see what would happen. 

"Mmmm.... I really like your kisses..."

Newt chuckled again and decided it was finally time to wake Thomas from his slumber. 

"Tommy, Tommy," Newt said sing-songy while shaking Thomas's shoulders. 

"C'mere Newt...." Thomas said pulling Newt to his chest. Newt making an 'oomph' sound. 

Newt really didn't want to wake him up now. Especially not now. But it had to be or else Thomas would be late and he didn't want to give Gally another excuse to hate the grennie even more.

Newt slipped out of Thomas's grasp and began to shake again, but more vigorously. 

"Tommy!" Newt tried but that failed. Newt sighed.

"Thomas!!! Get up you're going to be late!" Newt yelled.

That did the trick. Thomas got up with a start and looked at blond's face beaming down at him. 

"Well, good morning to you too, love" Newt said. 

"Ughh... How long have you been trying to get me up?"

"Around 5 to 10 minutes. You talk in your sleep. Did you know that?" Newt said hoping to jog the new runner memory of a few minutes ago.

Thomas began to remember what he had been dreaming about. It was a dream. He and Newt had laying together just talking and they had kissed and hugged. It was a rare occasion for Thomas to actually have a good dream. 

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Oh god. What did I say?" Thomas said worriedly. 

"Nothing too embarrassing, mate," Newt said as Thomas let out a sigh of relief, "You said that you love me and then you kinda pulled me into your chest."

"Oh god. Oh god. I'm sorry. I just-" Thomas tried to explain.

"Tommy," Newt said cutting him off, "It's okay. I love you, too. Now go get dressed, yeah?" 

Thomas nodded, slightly confused. Newt must've seen the confusion play out on Thomas's features because he grinned widely, rolled his eyes, and swooped down and kissed Thomas for a brief second. Leaving Thomas more or less confused. 

"Good luck today, Tommy," Newt said heading off to find Alby.

"Yeah. Thanks? I think," Thomas said trying to find his voice. 

Thomas touched his lips where the blond's has been just seconds ago and grinned. He couldn't wait to get back from today's run even though it hadn't even started yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I hoped you liked this. Anyway if anybody has anyway prompts they want me to wite please let me know cause I'm running out of ideas.


	4. Defensive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gally has found yet another reason to yell at Thomas, bu this time his defensive boyfriend is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself that I would post this by the end of the week and I actually did. Whoo. Also special thanks to whoever asked for this prompt. When I saw it, I sat and fangirled for like ten minutes.

Newt heard Gally shouting and he just knew who he was yelling at. The name just popped into his head. 

Thomas.

Newt sighed and sprinted across the Glade, toward the large crowd that was forming. 

"This shuck face," Gally said, " has skipped out on his job. Everyone has to do their part."

"Gally! Gally! Just calm down," Newt said stepping between them, " Just calm down and tell me what happened, okay mate? Okay?"

"Fine," Gally huffed, "Your boyfriend, over here, tried to slack off on his job and go into the Maze."

"First off, he's not my boyfriend. Come on, Gally, even if I were gay do you really think he'd be my type," Newt said, Thomas looking a little hurt, "And secondly, Tommy, is this true that you tried to go into the Maze?"

"I- well..." Thomas tried, "Yeah, but I need to be a runner. I can feel it. I need to go into the Maze." 

"So we should just let you be a runner because you feel like you should be?" Gally asked, "Well, I feel like I should be a shucking princess, but I'm not going to be! " 

This comment earned a few laughs from the crowd. Newt sighed, not sure what to do. Then, a solution came to mind. 

"How about we let him try it for a day? Newbies are supposed to try each job and see what sticks, yeah?" Newt said trying to sound convincing, "So, let him try it and decide. If he decides against, then you can choose what he gets to do. Okay?"

Murmurs went through the crowd as Gally nodded thoughtfully. 

"Fine, but we need to bring it up with the Keepers first," Gally said.

"Great. Now that that's settled, let's all go back to work, shall we? Since, you know, everyone has to do their part," Newt said mockingly. 

As the crowd began to disperse, Newt dragged Thomas to the back of the Homestead and pushing him up against a wall.

"What the hell, Tommy? Why would you try to go into the Maze?" Newt demanded. 

"I just- I just want to help. I know I can if I'm a runner. I know it. I don't know how but I do. I don't care if you don't believe me. I will go in the Maze," Thomas said meeting Newt's eyes.

 

Newt sighed and ran a hand through his hair. The other hand was still beside one Thomas's head. 

"I believe you. It's just going to be hard to convince all the Keepers to let you."

"We have to make them see that I need to do this."

"I know, I know. It's going to be very difficult." 

Newt began to blabber on about how to convince the Keepers and how the whole Gathering thing worked. Thomas wasn't really paying attention to anything he was saying though. He was paying attention to the seriousness playing out on Newt's face, the way Newt kept running a hand through his blonde hair, the caring in his eyes. 

Thomas reached out and snaked a hand around Newt's neck and pressed his lips firmly to the blond's. Thomas could felt like his body was on fire and felt light headed. He couldn't believe that he was kissing Newt.

"I'm sorry. I'm didn't mean to. You were just babbling on and didn't know how to stop you and now I'm babbling on. Just... I'm sorry." Thomas said when they pulled apart. 

"Tommy, it's fine. And sorry about what I said about you not being my type and whatnot. We both know that isn't really true." Newt said softly. 

Thomas grinned and pressed his lips back to Newt's. The kiss was slow and chaste but became more passionate. Newt licked Thomas's lower lip asking for entrance. Thomas opened his mouth hesitantly, not sure what to do next. Newt noticed and placed one of Thomas's hands on his waist and the other in his hair. Thomas smiled against Newt lips and tugged at the blond's hair. Seconds, minutes, an hour maybe passed as the boys kissed. 

Finally, Newt pulled back. Their heads leaned towards each other, touching. Both were breathless.

"Didn't you say something earlier about not slacking off?" Thomas said smiling like an idiot.

Newt chuckled and raked a hand through his hair. 

"Yeah. We should probably get back to our jobs," Newt said. 

The two boys walked back to their jobs, arms around each other. They got a few raised eyebrows, but no one dared to ask what they already knew the answer to. Yes, they were boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this drabble. If you have any prompts please send them cause I dont really have any. Thanks. Love you guys.


	5. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt is taking care of Minho and Thomas gets jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took like 2 and half weeks I've been kinda busy and lazy, but I got it done ! Also, special thanks to Latch_is_what_I_want_to_be_called and "." who gave me the ideas. I kinda combined one of each of yours slightly.

Minho groans for what seems like the millionth time as Newt places a wet, cold towel on Minho's forehead. Minho had come down with the flu and Newt had to take care of him. It wasn't that he minded it was more that he'd rather be with his boyfriend, Thomas.

Thomas. The one that made his heart shake, bend, and break, but he couldn't turn away. Every little bit of Thomas was perfect. His big doe eyes, his muscular back,each little mole and freckle, his soft, chapped lips. Every time they kissed it felt like his body was on fire. He felt like he could do a hundred back flips and yet he felt as if he couldn't move and the world was just buzzing by. Newt couldn't wait to see him tonight. Today was the day. Newt was going to tell Thomas he loved him. His Tommy.

Thomas being a runner and wouldn't be back for several hours, but Newt still had to take care of Minho when the runners got back. Newt sighed and tended to Minho for the next few hours until dinner. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thomas couldn't wait to get back to the Glade. Not just to get out of the Maze, but also to see his beautiful boyfriend, Newt. He couldn't help but smile like an idiot every time he thought of Newt grinning widely against his lips and the way his hair felt between his fingers. Thomas loved every little bit of Newt. His eyes, his accent, his scrawny figure, his little limp, the way he called him "Tommy." That cute little nickname made him feel butterflies. Every time they made eye contact, it made his face break into the dopiest grin. The list could go on forever. The boy drove him wild. God, he was so in love with Newt. 

"Today is the day,' Thomas thought, ' I am going to tell him I love him.' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Newt got back from dinner, he immediately went back to check on Minho and bring him some soup Frypan had made. Newt walked in on Minho trying get up. 

"No, no, no," Newt said gently pushing Minho back down on the cot, " You can't get up. Maybe tomorrow, but right now you are going to eat." 

Minho nodded and tried to grab the soup, but Newt got to it first. 

"No, I'll feed you. You're too weak," Newt said.

"I can feed myself my own soup. I don't need the Glade Mother to do it for me, " Minho mumbled. 

"You barely got that sentence out, so shut up and let me feed you your bloody soup," Newt said.

Minho huffed and said 'fine' as Newt held out a spoonful of soup in front of Minho's mouth. Minho rolled his eyes and opened his mouth. 

Newt finished feeding Minho and sat with him for a little longer holding his hand and giving little reassuring squeezes. As Minho dozed off, Newt kissed his forehead lightly and then both cheeks and smiled down at him. Suddenly Newt heard someone clear their throat. 

Newt turned around to see Thomas in the doorway with his arms crossed and a confused look on his face. 

"Tommy? What's wrong-" Newt began.

"What's wrong?!? What's wrong?!? What the hell, Newt? I know you are taking care of him, but I didn't think in that way," Thomas started.

"Tommy-," Newt tried, but Thomas kept on going. 

"I mean guess that explains it. I've seen how you guys act around each other. I thought it was because you've known each other for a long time. I guess it was bound to happen, but couldn't you have at least told me? Or at least break up with me? Did you think I wouldn't find out at some point?"

"Tommy, nothing happened. I do that to everyone who is sick. It makes it feel like they have family here with them," Newt said trying to stay calm. 

Thomas's face softened a bit as if he forgot why he was mad and then it immediately hardened again. 

"Yeah, sure that's why. Just don't talk to me." Thomas said storming out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thomas was running unsure where, but found himself in a small cemetery. He wasn't completely sure what had just happened. He just couldn't control himself. As he began to think, the events that just happened replayed in his head. 

‘Oh, fucking hell,’ Thomas thought, ‘ What did I just do?’

Thomas sat down and pulled his knees to his chest in deadheads and placed his head in his hands. God, he knew Newt wouldn't do anything to hurt him, especially cheat, but the rage took over. The jealousy took over. Just seeing Newt care for someone else made him itch, but he knew that Newt cared for everyone in the Glade. Newt just cared for him in a different, more romantic way. 

He needed to apologize, but he couldn't bring himself to get up. Tears started streaming down his face. No, this wasn't just some sniffing and a tear or two. This was the ugly, gross sobbing of losing someone you love and may never get back. 

After a minute or so, Thomas heard the crunch of leaves under someone’s shoe. He didn't have to look up to know it was Newt. He heard a faint “Hey Tommy,” but didn't look up. Then, he felt warm arms wrap around him. Thomas buried his head into Newt's neck and sobbed. Newt rubbed his back and repeated “it's okay.” 

After a few minutes, Thomas calmed down enough to look up at Newt and say something.

“I-I’m sorry. I just lost it. Just the thought. I couldn't take it,” Thomas choked out.

“It's okay, Tommy. I understand. I really do. I would have done the same in your position,” Newt said, his voice calm and steady. 

“No. It's not okay. I just couldn't stop myself,” Thomas said, tears starting to roll down his face again. 

“Tommy,” Newt said wiping a tear away, “It happens to all of us. It's being stuck here in the Maze, but it goes away after a little while.”

Newt gave Thomas a little squeeze and Thomas looked at him with a sad and yet sweet smile. Thomas laid his head on Newt's chest and listened to his strong, steady heartbeat.

“I love you, Tommy,” said Newt. 

Thomas looked up at him and saw that he meant it and broke out into the biggest grin. 

“I love you too, Newt,” Thomas said back snuggling closer. 

“Nothing is going to stop me from loving you because I want to sleep next to you. I want to hold hands with you. I want to be close to you and that's all I want to do right now,” Newt whispered to Thomas as Thomas began fell asleep.

Newt pressed small kisses to Thomas's forehead, cheeks, and finally lips. When their lips touched, Thomas's eye fluttered open. Newt smiled down at him as Thomas snuggled in closer. All was right in the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Also, I wrote a lot of this while listening to Troye Sivan in case you couldn't tell by my sly inserts of some of his lyrics. If you don't know who he is, I strongly recommend you go listen to his music. It's beautiful. Much love. Stay safe. Byeeeee


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is Newt's home and Newt is Thomas's because home is a feeling not a building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh. First, I guess I have to say I'm sorry for the delay. I've been really busy and stressed. Also, sorry this is really short, but it's sweet. I promise. Second, I'm still taking requests if you want to send any in. Third, thank you for sticking with me through this mess. It may be a whole till I post again, but I'll try to post quicker. Love you guys, gals, and nonbianary pals.
> 
> Rachel <3

Newt and Thomas were cuddling by the last glowing embers of the fire they had lit to keep themselves and the other Glades warm from the cold Scorch nights. Thomas was close to drifting off to sleep, but stayed up to watch the beautiful sight that was his boyfriend, Newt.

“Tommy?” Newt said quietly, not sure if Thomas was still awake.

“Yeah, Newtie?” Thomas replied in a yawn.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

Newt looked up at his brown haired, doe eyed boyfriend with a sweet, almost sad smile.

“For being there, for giving me comfort, for being you, for being my home.”

“For being your home?” Thomas asked unsure what Newt meant.

“For being my home,” Newt said in a shaky whisper, “ You're my home because you love and care. Because you I feel safe and secure when I'm with you. Because even when I feel like everything is going to fall to shit or it already has and I'm with you, I know that things will get better. They have to because you're my home.”

Newt had tears streaming down his face. Thomas pulled him into a tight embrace and just let him cry onto his shoulder while yelling him that it would be okay.

“It's okay Newt. I've got you. We'll be fine. I promise. I'll always be here for you.” Thomas said comforting the blond British boy.

“but you weren't there when I needed you most,” Newt said barely even audible, but just enough for Thomas to hear.

“What do you mean, Newt?” Thomas said his brow furrowed in confusion of when he wasn't there.

“Nothing. It's stupid. You hadn't even come up in the box. Just forget about it.” 

“Newt,” Thomas said tentatively, not wanting to push to hard, “ Please tell me. You don't have to if you don't want to. I can just forget all about it. But I do want to know.”

“Tommy, I want to I really do want to tell you, but I can't. It's too painful and…” Newt trailed off.

“Hey, it'll be okay. I'm fine with not knowing.”

Newt sniffed and nodded his head slightly as they resumed their previous cuddling position. Thomas kissed Newt's forehead and held him tightly. 

“You're my home too, Newt.” Thomas whispered before dropping off into sleep.


	7. In Sicknesses and In Health, But Sickness Right Now By Fall Out Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt is sick and Thomas goes to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. It's been while. Whoops. Anyway. Special thanks to FeelsHitMeLike for your awesome idea. Thanks again. <3

“Where’s Newt?” Thomas asked Chuck when he got back from his run.

“That shank got sick a little after you guys left for -” was all Chuck got out before Thomas went running to the wounded room in the Homestead.

Newt groaned when he saw Thomas burst through the door. Thomas rushed immediately to Newt's side.

“Are you okay? Do you need anything? How do you feel?” Thomas said slurring his words together and pressed a hand to Newt's forehead.

“Tommy. I'm fine. I promise. I'll be out by tomorrow,” Newt said.

“You're not fine, I'm not fine. None of this is fine!”

“Tommy, calm down,” Newt said grabbing his hand pulling his down to sit on the bed.

Newt wrestled out from under the covers and swing his legs over the side of the bed so he was sitting next to Thomas.

“We're going to be okay. Everything will be okay. Okay, Tommy?” Newt said, hands running through the brunet's hair.

“Yeah. Yeah…” Thomas said with a deep breath.

They sat like that for a while. Newt playing with Thomas's hair and Thomas leaning into the touch.

“Do you want to talk about what you said, Tommy?” Newt asked quietly.

“Yeah, I guess,” Tommy started, “I just-” a deep breath - “I just feel so overwhelmed. Like all of this. All of the Maze is just my fault. And I don't know how to fix it.”

“Tommy, it's not your fault. It's not any of our faults. It's the Creators’s fault. Not yours. Not mine, not any of ours. Got it?” Newt said wrapping his arms around Thomas’s midsection. 

“Yeah,” Thomas replied, his voice barely a whisper. 

Thomas wrapping his arms around Newt and they just held each other like they were holding tge thong that mattered most to each of them. Because they were. 

When they pulled back from each other Newt's hand lingered on Thomas's neck. His thumb grazing his Cheeckbones. Newt blinked slowly and made a choice that would change everything between them.

Newt leaned forward and pressed his lips to Thomas's. Thomas's lips were warm and soft and little chapped, but Newt didn't care because this was Tommy. His Tommy. 

When he pulled back, Newt searched those doe eyes for anything kind of disgust or confusion, but all there was was love.

He smiled as Thomas pulled him back into a kiss. He could feel Thomas grinning on his lips. This simple action made everything that seemed impossible possible. 

Newt laughed softly as they pulled back again.

“What?” Thomas asked a goofy grin splayed across his face.

“I just hoping that I'm not contagious.”

Thomas gave him a playful shove and laughed along with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this little drabble. I might do more little drabbles, but I don't know. Let me know if I should. Anyway thanks. Love you. :-)


End file.
